The Test Of Love
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: When Seto is put on trail, and only one person is there to help. Now he has to live with her for a while with a whole new life. Will this woman ruin the only life he had to enjoy? And if so, will she replace the only title he had left? Seto's POV
1. The Starting Of A New

Chapter 1  
The Starting of the New  
  
"Ok, I proclaim this trail now in session!" The judge called as we all sat down. I couldn't believe it; I couldn't believe it at all. One simple death, and now it could determine weather we were to go back to the orphanage or not. I never liked my stepfather, at all. But since he was dead, and I was under 18, I wasn't legal to live on by myself, not to mention with Mokuba.  
  
I looked over to my side, my brother shivering in fear. I knew he didn't wanna go back, back to where it had all started; the orphanage. "And for my first act, I call the 2nd defendant to the stand." Danmit! They were calling my brother up first on purpose, to get the lead. That wasn't going to last long.  
  
Mokuba stood up, shading his face with his long black bangs from the judge and sat at the side of the judge. The opposing lawyer stood and walked in front of Mokuba. I gritted my teeth as it had all began.  
  
"Mr. Mokuba Kaiba, how long have you been living alone with your brother?" he asked. Mokuba looked up, fear rising in his eyes. "For about 3 years, sir" Mokuba said politely. The lawyer smiled, he wanted my brother to say that, but I was ready.  
"Did your brother take care for all your needs?"  
  
"Yes..." Mokuba said, hoping not to say the wrong thing and ruin it for the both of us. "And was your brother always present when you needed him the most?" Mokuba looked down nervously. Oh no, all those times I wasn't there. I wish I could just take it all back.  
  
"Well..." Mokuba paused. Please say the right thing... "Most of the time..." Oh no... "Is that so? And why was he not there all the time?" the lawyer raised his eyebrow to the shivering boy. "Because he was too busy..." Mokuba began to fear his own words, as I did as well.  
  
"Did your brother ever harm you in anyway?"  
  
"Of course not!" Mokub yelled, glaring into the eyes of terror. I was just hoping this wouldn't be the wrong statement. "My brother would never, ever hurt me!" Mokuba yelled back. "No need for yelling" he said as he grinned. His despictable evil reminded me of Pegasus.  
  
"And exactly how was your stepfather killed?" Oh no. The question, me and Mokuba feared the most, and they knew it. I sat there, retaining everything I had from screaming at them that I hadn't meant too.  
  
"He was pushed out the window."  
  
"Oh? And by who?" This was it, and I knew Mokuba wouldn't lie. "My brother" The crowd gasped as well as the jury. I was afraid now, and I could tell Mokuba was too. "That is all Mr. Mokuba Kaiba." Mokuba gulped and walked to his seat.  
  
He moved closer to me, hoping it would be alright by my side instead of sitting in the seat. "Now I call Mr. Seto Kaiba to the stand." I stood, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I ignored it and walked to the stand. "Mr. Seto Kaiba, is it true what your brother says about your stepfather?"  
  
"Yes" All I could do was answer their questions. I heard another gasp, I ignored once again. "You know that that is 1st degree murder?"  
  
"That man would've killed me if I hadn't killed him first" I said in a dark low voice, hoping it would intimidate the lawyer. "Oh? How so?"  
  
"He used me as his geanie pig to get what he wanted."  
  
"But he did adopt you and your brother."  
  
"He only adopted me because I was smart, something you will never be." I could see his rage and frustration, I took it as a compliment. "Well, if that is so, why did he adopt your brother?"  
  
"Because I wouldn't leave without him you buffoon." He glared and walked over to me, looked me straight in the eyes. "Maybe the only use for you is a geaunie pig, everyone can see your not even good at being a brother, much less winning this trail."  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed him by the collar and stood to my feet. The crowd gasped, but at this point, rage took over. "Don't you DARE say that about me, or you will be the one pushed out the window!"  
  
"Seto!" I heard my brother call as Mokuba got up and ran to me, "Put him down!" he cried. I turned to Mokuba. The anger vanquished, and I set him down. He dusted himself as if so important and glared at me. "No further questions" he said as he walked to his seat.  
  
I did the same. The judge turned to the jury, "Jury, have you reached a verdict?" They all turned from each other, and to the judge. One man stood up, "Yes, we have sir. We find Seto Kaiba guilty of the 1st degree murder. Seto Kaiba shall be sent to jail for the next 10 years, and Mokuba Kaiba will be sent to the local Domino orphanage."  
  
My eyes widened. No, it couldn't be, it wouldn't be. Mokuba stood up, ready to yell out to the jury, when a woman ran to the stand. "Wait a minute!" the crowd gasped. "Mr. Mokuba and Seto Kaiba are not guilty!" They all turned to the young woman, who appeared to be the only one on their side.  
  
"Oh really? And who are you?" The lawyer said rising to his feet. "I am Dr. Nonoke Isuzi, and I have been researching the brain waves of young teens, and this seems to be one of their causes."  
  
"The boy committed murder, there is nothing that can change that" he stated. "The boy lost both his parents for God's sake!" Nonoke shouted, pointing to Seto. Seto just sat there in shock. When all had seemed completely lost, this woman just pops up.  
  
"Well, what is your statement?"  
  
"Sir, this boy's stepfather was on trail 5 years ago for child abuse, and he was never arrested. As you can see, this boy was harmed by his stepfather, and even myself would've killed him if the chance!"  
  
My eye's widened, were her efforts to save us going to succeed? "Well Dr. Isuzi, what do you propose?" the judge asked. "I ask of you to let me take the 2 Kaibas under my wing for a while. If my theory is wrong, you may do what you want with them, but it will require some testing."  
  
The judge turned to the jury, "Well? What do you say?" The jury turned to the judge, "We approve." The judge wacked his mallet, "I now propose that Mr. Mokuba and Seto Kaiba will now be under the care of Miss Nonoke Isuzi, trail complete!" I couldn't believe it, everything I ever fought for, won over by one woman. Cool, a new story-. Anyway, so what is to be of Mokuba and Seto? And how will they do with having a mother, for the first time (their mother died kind of early for Seto) Can they live with a new life, and parent? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. So Far, Yet So Unhappy

Chapter 2  
So Far, Yet So Unhappy  
  
"You can't be leaving!" Kita shrieked. I looked down, I wish I wasn't leaving as well. Sure Kita was annoying, but, living without her, it's like, hell has left me. Kita fell into my arms. "Seto! Why can't I just come with you?" Kita pleaded. Nonoke walked up to me and Kita.  
  
"I'll tell you why, you're a big slut, that's why. And boys like Seto don't need you, shoo off" Nonoke said, pushing Kita away. I looked down, Kita was frozen in shock and anger. I was just hoping she wouldn't think that I said that.  
  
"Come on now Seto, you don't need to talk to girl like that." Ok, I just had to do something. "But Nonoke, she's my friend."  
  
"Not the kind of friend you need." Nonoke turned around, Mokuba was saying his last goodbyes to Niomi, if Nonoke interferred with Mokuba's love life, there was definatly going to be trouble.  
  
I turned, Nonoke walking over to the two. Oh no, I can't watch. "Well, well, another slutty friend Mokuba?" I gulped, I hoped Niomi wouldn't take a clear shot at her face, she was the only person that was keeping me from jail and Mokuba from the orphanage.  
  
"Excuse me?" Niomi said turning to Nonoke. "Young Kaiba doesn't need friends like you, so I recommend you stay away from him." Mokuba's eyes widened. "But. But, Niomi's not bad. She has protected me since Elementary school, there's bullies ya know?"  
  
"Exactly why you need to get out of here and make some proper friends."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts, Mister, now why don't you get out of here" Nonoke growled to Niomi, "And you go to the car with your brother." Mokuba and I turned to Niomi and Kita. They were red with anger. We both ran in the car.  
  
Mokuba turned to me, "Can you..." I shut his mouth, as Nonoke walked over to the car. "Ok kids, time for a new adventure" she turned to the 2 girls who glared at Nonoke, "And new friends."  
  
I turned to Mokuba, he looked so destressed as he looked out the back window as we drove away. I mean, Niomi was the only friend he had, not to mention the only love he had. Yeah, that kid was hooked on that girl.  
  
A could see the one tear he was hiding run down his face as he turned around and looked out the window. It was going to be hard adapting to a new life.  
  
"Seto?" Mokuba said in a soft voice, trembling in fear, I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to Mokuba. "Tell me that sign doesn't say what I think it says" I turned and got a good glance at the sign that Mokuba pointed to. I gasped.  
  
"We're leaving Domino?!" I reacted. "Yes we are. Domino is such a dirty place to live, I think that Tokyo would be a much better, and more highly proper, place to live. My mouth dropped open. "We're going to live in Tokyo?! The most populated city in Japan?!"  
  
"That's why it's our capital, unless they didn't teach you that ether." I crossed my arms and shoved my face towards the window. "But I liked Domino..." Mokuba said in a soft voice, I couldn't help but feel bad for him too.  
  
"Well, Domino is filled with such violence and sex that it's not a great place to live in." I gritted my teeth, trying to hold back my anger. Sure, our parents had died there, sure, we had been sent to the orphanage there, and sure, that was where Kozaburo adopted us and ruined our lives, but hey, it was the only place we had.  
  
I turned, Mokuba was curled up on the seat of the car. I moved him closer so that his head rested on my leg. I noticed his hand clutching his locket. It must give him belief that we will make it together. Well, Mokie, I won't give up if you won't.  
  
The car stopped. Mokuba's eyes opened slowly. Mokuba sat up and looked out the window. There was a little old fashioned Japanese house on a big hill a few miles away from the city. Even I was in awe at the wonderful site of all of Tokyo.  
  
"Come on boys, time to see your new home." Me and Mokuba hopped out of the car and walked over to the house. "Take off your shoes before entering" Nonoke said, taking her won shoes off.  
  
Mokuba and I did as she said and walked into the house. It was so wooden, so clean, so "Cool" Mokuba said, his feet sliding across the clean wooden floor. "Well, most people live in apartments down in Tokyo, but I wanted something more... lively"  
  
I dropped my backpack to the floor and walked over to the couch. The house just seemed so calm and peaceful, nothing like Domino. I looked around. I guess Mokuba had already run off to explore the wonders of our new home. I just hoped he wouldn't lose himself.  
  
I got up and decided to find my room myself. I walked through the house, some many rooms, so many secrets. I stopped in mid step when I heard... crying. I looked around. I opened the door next to me a crack.  
  
My eyes widened what I saw. I saw Mokuba crying, with Nonoke comforting him?! "What's wrong Mokie?" My nickname?! "I miss Niomi... she was the only friend I had." Something was telling me to rush in there and tell Nonoke who's boss, another was saying that I shouldn't because Nonoke was much better at comforting.  
  
I shook my head, how could I be thinking that?! I was Mokuba's brother! "Don't worry Mokie, you'll make new friends, and less violent ones at that. Don't worry, things will get better, I promise." What was she doing?! "Thanks Mom" Mom?!  
  
Nonoke smiled, bent over, and kissed Mokuba on the forehead. "Now hurry and find your brother, ok?" Mokuba smiled and nodded and he got to his feet and ran out. I quickly ran into the room next to his.  
  
"Seto?" suddenly she had taken everything there was to take. Sorry about short chapter, it'll get better I promise. I'm trying to catch up on all my stories. Well, sorry for all the mistakes, I hope this chapter is better. Please keep reviewing, it'll get better I promise! 


	3. He Has A Big Heart, But Does He Remember...

Chapter 3  
He's Got A Big Heart, But Will He Remember Me?  
  
I lay down on the bed face down as Mokuba called my name from the door of my room. I tried to hide my anger towards our new caretaker, but knew anger wouldn't solve anything for the most part. We were far from home.  
  
"Seto? Are you ok?" Mokuba asked me. I didn't answer, I wanted him to think I was asleep so he wouldn't worry. When Mokuba was worried, I would be worried. That boy would stay up all night when he was worried about me.  
  
I could hear Mokuba walking over to the side of my bed. "Seto, it's time for dinner" he started to shake me. I rolled over and opened my eyes as if I had just woken up. "Oh, hey Mokuba" I said through a fake yawn.  
  
I sat myself up, Mokuba smiled. "Already feel at home, Seto? Or are you just being a lazy bum cause you got nothing better to do?" Mokuba said, pushing. I smiled back, "It's peaceful here, that's all" I said, wondering if Mokuba hated this place as much as I did.  
  
"Well, come on, it's time for dinner." I nodded and got up beside Mokuba. "So Mokuba, how do you like Nonoke?" I asked, picking up dirt on Nonoke could be easy. "She's nice, at least she's not like Kozaburo."  
  
"That man was meant to burn in hell"  
  
"Seto!" I froze, Mokuba knew I hated him, "I completely agree" I laughed at Mokuba's remark. Yep, Mokuba was still my little brother, how could I ever think this woman could ever change that?  
  
"Ah, there you 2 are. Come on, your dinner is getting cold" Nonoke said appearing from another room and dragging us both into the room. We all sat at the table. I looked down at my food. "Sushi" Nonoke nodded.  
  
Mokuba turned to me, "Seto, what's Sushi made of?"  
  
"Raw fish"  
  
"You mean you killed a fish?!" Mokuba said with shock looking over at Nonoke. "Actually this is take-out." Mokuba crossed his arms, "I'm still not gonna eat a dead fishy!" I rolled my eyes, "But it's already dead."  
  
"So! It still has... or had, feelings!" Nonoke began to laugh. "Ok, ok, I'll go get you some rice." Nonoke said getting up from the table. I turned to Mokuba, "Well, if your not gonna eat it, I will" my reached hovered over Mokuba's bowl.  
  
Mokuba snatched up the bowl before I did. "No!" my hand sank to the table. "Come on Mokuba!"  
  
"No way! This fishy deserves a proper burial." My mouth dropped. "Fine, have it your way. But I'm telling you this is good sushi" I said eating another piece of my sushi. "I'm gonna go give him the burial now" Mokuba jumped out of his seat and out of the door.  
  
Nonoke walked in with a bowl of rice, "Ok, here Moku... Seto, where's your brother?"  
  
"Giving the dumb fish a 'proper' burial" I said shoving another piece of sushi in my mouth. "Could you go get him for me?" I shrugged, "Sure, why not?" I got up and walked out the door.  
  
I looked around, it was kind of peaceful. I saw a spot of black sitting at the edge of the nerby stream. I ran over to Mokuba and sat down. "Where's the sushi?"  
  
"In a better place I hope" Mokuba said looking up to me. I smiled, Mokuba had such a big heart, it was almost something I could be proud of. "Come on Moki..." Wait! Was I just about to say? Mokuba looked up.  
  
"What were you about to call me?" I shook my head, "Nothing. Come on Mokuba." Mokuba smiled, as he got up quickly and ran beside me. "You know big brother, I think I'm beginning to like this place."  
  
I turned on my belly, I couldn't seem to even get a wince of sleep. But who could when so many questions and thoughts were in my head. Ok, I'll go over the situation one more time.  
  
I'm charged for 1st degree murder, and the only person who was on my side ends up becoming our foster mother. Then she takes us away from our home and our only friends and dumps us on this hill, then she tries to be the mother Mokuba never had and I feel replaced. Now she's achieving the one thing Mokuba never could?  
  
The house began to creek. I had to see Mokuba, it's the only thing that calms me down. I got up and slowly walked out of the room. I walked through the hall and walked down the stairs. I opened it slightly and peeked in.  
  
My eyes widened, Mokuba wasn't there. I began to run up the stairs, suddenly something hit me right off my feet and skidded down the stairs on my back. I yelped in pain, blackness around me as I shut my eyes.  
  
"Seto! Are you ok?!" I heard Mokuba say. His voice coming from on top of me. I opened my eyes, Mokuba shaking and holding onto my shirt for dear life. The lights flicked on "Mokuba! Seto! Are you both ok?" Nonoke said from on top of the stairs.  
  
I put my arm around Mokuba to calm him down and used the other to sit up. "Oh my God! What happened?" Nonoke said running over to us. She picked Mokuba up from out of my arms and placed him in hers.  
  
"I-I wanted to see Seto, a-and then he wasn't there so I was running d-down stairs, a-and then I accidently r-ran into him and we both fell, b- but it mostly hurt Seto!" Mokuba said clinging onto Nonoke.  
  
At that, I was angry, I pushed myself up, soon the pain didn't matter. I walked past Nonoke to the stairs. "Wait! Seto, are you ok?" Nonoke asked. "I fine!" I barked back. I walked back into my room.  
  
"Seto?" the voice seemed so far away. "Seto? Are you awake?" The voice sounded so nice and sincere. I wonder who that was. "Seto!" My eyes opened. Mokuba sat on the side of my bed.  
  
"Oh, hey kiddo. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, today is our first day of school." I moaned and put my pillow over my head. "Come on Seto! It won't be that bad. I mean, we don't have to where a uniform anymore." I threw the pillow off my head.  
  
"Great!" I bounced right off my bed onto my feet. "Ok, we better get ready so we won't be late, k Moki..." It happened again, "Right Mokuba?" I quickly said. Mokuba just nodded slowly, He walked over to the door and turned around. "I was just wondering if you were ok too"  
  
I turned to Mokuba, "Yes, I'm fine Mokuba, don't worry about it." Mokuba looked up and smiled, "Great! Let's get ready!" Mokuba said running out of the room. Mokuba was still the same, but I was still worried about weather Mokuba was still my little brother. So what is going to happen? Mokuba's love seems tro be all that matters in Seto's mind. But can they survive the schools of Tokyo? Only God will know in the next chapter. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Tokyo Wasn't That Bad Till The Care Take

Chapter 4  
Tokyo Wasn't That Bad Till The Care Taker Cried  
  
I couldn't believe it, Nonoke was driving us to school, when we were in our own clothes. Maybe Tokyo wasn't so bad after all. I turned to Mokuba, his head sticking out of the car like some kind of dog.  
  
I rolled my eyes and smiled. We finally stopped in front of Tokyo Elementary. "Ok Mokie, this is your stop." I winced at the nickname. "Ok, bye Seto" Mokuba and hugged me. He seemed so happy to finally go to another school. Hey, maybe people won't pick on him.  
  
Mokuba jumped out, "Ok, see you at 3 Seto!" Mokuba said, waving before walking into his new school. I turned back around. "You know, that kid really looks up to you" Yeah, and is that why your trying to take him away?  
  
"It's really great" she finished. I didn't respond. The car stopped again at a huge school. "Well, this is your stop, see you at 3!" she said before driving off. I turned and shrugged. I kinda wished Kita was here to see this.  
  
"Well, no use staying here." I flipped my backpack over my shoulder and walked in. There were so many students inside, it was hard to even walk. I carefully past everyone, but bumped into someone. Her bracelet fell to the floor.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry" I said bending down and grabbing the bracelet. There was a Egyptian eye. "Oh man, not one of those other millenium items" I said to myself.  
  
"Why?" I looked up at the girl I had ran into. She had bright blue eyes, and short bright orange hair, "You know what they are?" she continued. "Uh, well, sort of. A friend back home had one of those."  
  
I said blushing. "Oh! Are you the new student." I nodded slowly. "Cool, you wanna hang with us?" she asked. "Us?" I asked, 2 other girls walked up to me. "Ha! I win!" the other girl with bright orange hair said, putting her hand out in front of the other girl with long sky blue hair.  
  
"Man! How do you always win the bets Kura?! I mean, sure I thought the new guy would be cute, but not that cute!" The blue haired girl handed the other girl 2$. "Oh! Allow us to introduce ourselves, I'm Fiera" the girl with the bracelet said.  
  
"I'm Makura and this is my little sis, Kari"  
  
"It's actually HiKari." The blue haired girl said. Wow, I had already made friends, with a bunch of girls! "Here! We'll show you around!" HiKari said dragging me off into the halls along with the other girls following behind.  
  
"So, what's your name again?" Fiera asked. "Seto... Seto Kaiba." Their eyes widened, "Really?!" Makura began, "You're that big milleniar kid who was the boss of Kaiba Corp. What are you doing in Tokyo?" HiKari asked. Sometimes I'd even forget.  
  
"I got sued for living by myself and I had killed my step father. So this lady takes us in, and..."  
  
"Um, Seto! Old buddy, old pal" Makura put her arm around me, "You wouldn't tell anyone I'm living on my own, would ya?" I shook my head. My first friends, why would I get them in trouble?  
  
"Great!" Makura said.  
  
"Hey, move it Bones!" a boy said, shoving me to the side, and into my locker. "Techi!" HiKari yelled, "You could be a little bit nicer to the new guy!" Makura and HiKari walked up to the boy.  
  
Makura kicked Techi in the knee, and HiKari slapped him. "Loser" they both said at the same time before turning and walking back to me and Fiera. Kids began to laugh. "Whao, the great Techi got double dissed by the Bruder sisters."  
  
"Well, as you can see, that's Techi" Makura said pointing to a very mad Techi, "He's a big jerk and has been trying to ask me out ever since, so I make of fool of him." I turned to HiKari, "What about her?" I asked.  
  
"HiKari? She just likes to do the twin thing."  
  
"And did you see how we both said 'loser' to him?" HiKari said to Fiera. Fiera just rolled her eyes. The bell rang, and the kids began to run through the hallway into the classrooms.  
  
"Well, see you at lunch!" Makura said, going in one direction. "Where are you going?" I asked. "I don't know, but I think this is my stampede of people" she said before being pushed into a classroom.  
  
I looked around, soon the hallways were empty and quiet. Seto rummage through his backpack and found a piece of paper. "Right, so I'm in room 14" Seto said walking down the hall.  
  
I looked at the classroom doors, it would take forever to get to room 14 cause I was in the 200s.  
  
(A/N: Sorry, gonna skip a little...) Seto finally arrived at room 14, he was about to open the door when the bell rang and the door flew open, causing me to get wacked in the face and fall to the ground. "Ow..." I moaned.  
  
"Oh! Seto, are you ok?" HiKari bent down in front of me. "Hey Bones, oh! Was that already too much for you?" Techi said, he had the door knob in his hand. That jerk had opened it on me. I gave him a glare.  
  
"Get a life!" HiKari said. "Uw..." a bunch of kids said. Techi pulled up his sleeves. "Wanna settle this the old fashioned way?"  
  
"Sure, I mean the old fashioned way must always be how you get Fs all the time in Astronmy." Techi turned red. HiKari walked up to Techi and kicked him in the shine. Techi fell to the ground.  
  
"Ow..." he said in a voice you could barely hear him. HiKari smiled, "Come on!" she said happily pulling me up and into the cafeteria. It hugmungis! HiKari scanned the room. I spotted Makura waving to us.  
  
"Let's go" I pulled HiKari over to their table. "I have to hand it to you, you girls maybe girls, but you can kick some serious ass!" Fiera, Makura, and HiKari all stopped eating and glared at me.  
  
"Ok, ok, sorry" they all smiled and went back to eating. With so many girls, it was kind of hard to choose which one I liked the best. Back at home it was easy. Mai was pretty cool, but that was the Mutt's little girlfriend. And who would EVER like that friendship bitch?  
  
And then there was Serenity. Ah... Serenity. So beautiful, so kind, so... oh, why did she have to be the Mutt's sister?! "Seto Kaiba?" the whole lunchroom fell silent and my thoughts flew away.  
  
"Your mother is waiting in the principal's office. She demands to see you right away."  
  
"She's not my mother" I growled getting up. The girls looked at me with worried faces, "What did you do?" HiKari asked. As if I had really done anything bad. I shrugged and walked out of the room.  
  
"Right this way Seto" the man said, leading me through the endless halls. We stopped at the prinicpal's office, I opened the door, and indeed found Nonoke, crying. Sure, I hated her, but something was seriously wrong.  
  
I walked over to her, and finally had the bravery to speak, "What's wrong?" I asked. She lifted her head from her hands, her eyes filled with tears. "Seto..." she tried to say calmly. "Mokuba's school called me."  
  
Fear struck my heart. How come whenever I found comfort, Mokuba was the one to suffer. "Why?" was the only thing that popped out of my mouth. She sniffed, and wiped a few tears.  
  
"They told me Mokuba had went missed during school. They don't know where he is." Danmit! Even after I'm not the president of Kaiba Corp. they still kidnap him. "We have to go find him."  
  
"I already called the police."  
  
"The police won't be good enough. When they find him, he'll want to see me." I said, turning and began to walk towards the door. "Wait Seto!" I heard her say. I stopped, but didn't turn. "We'll find him together."  
  
There was that word that I hated. Something I hated more than 'teamwork', 'together.' "No, I'll find him." I walked out the door. "Wait Seto!" she said oncemore, this time putting her hand on my shoulder if to keep me from finding my brother.  
  
That was something I wouldn't stand for. I turned and slapped off her hand. "Look, I don't know who you think you are, but you're not my mother. You will never be my mother. And as far as I'm concerned, you're not Mokuba's mother ether."  
  
She stood there, tears filling her eyes. Still I continued, "Our mother is dead, and there is nothing you can do about it." I turned, this time, never to turn again to her crying face. I didn't have time for this, I had to find Mokuba. And I wouldn't stop till I found him. Ok, answering one of my reviewers questions, Seto is 16 and Mokuba is 11. And according to law you are only allowed to live by yourself at the age of 18. So, Seto was a little behind. Anyway, was Seto a little harsh? Or was it what she deserved? WHERE'S MY BABY MOKIE?!?! Find out in the next chapter of.... Niomi: "The Test Of Love"? Kari: THIS STORY!!!!!!! Niomi: Just freakin' review so I can finally come in and beat the shit out of Nonoke! 


	5. The Outbreak Of My Demise

Chapter 5  
The Outbreak Of My Demise  
  
I closed the door with a feeling. A feeling that didn't come comparison to pain, but still left a deep wound in your heart. I walked into the kitchen. Nonoke looked up, hope in her eyes. "Did you find him?" she asked.  
  
The feeling struck my heart once again, "No" I sat down, my eyes fixed on the carvings on the hand made table. I remember that one night. When Mokuba sat in this exact spot.  
  
I smiled remembering Mokuba persistence against eating raw fish. "Seto..." I looked up, my thoughts of Mokuba shattered. Why did she always have to take Mokuba away from me in every single way?  
  
"Seto... about what you said... listen, I was only trying to be your mother because... well, I had never had the chance that you guys had." I raised one of my eyebrows. What was she trying to say? "You see, when I was little, my parents abandon me... and so, and knew what it was like to be an orphan, cause I was one."  
  
What?! She was a orphan?! "And the reason I was just trying to bond with Mokuba, I wasn't trying to take him away from you." Sure you weren't. Nonoke got up from her seat, "So I'm sorry Seto..." she bent over and hugged me.  
  
Someone was hugging me, and it wasn't Mokuba. Another feeling came up in my heart. It was... The phone suddenly rang. I quickly pushed her away and ran for the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, is this Nonoke Isuri?" I growled. "No, this is Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Oh, so you're the one the little fellar was talking about." At first, I was confused. "What are you talking about."  
  
"Well, you see I've found Nonoke's son Mokuba." I ignored the statement on Mokuba being her son. "You found him?! How?!"  
  
"Well, I'm the janator for Tokyo Elementary school. I was cleaning up the hallways about an hour ago and I heard this noise. I looked around no one was there. Then I found the noise was coming from the locker. This locker was different because it was jammed in. So I opened it and a boy fell out like some kind of broom. So I looked him up on our files and found him to be a new student here."  
  
Just the fact that Mokuba wasn't taken was great to know. "How is he?" Iasked, this came the part fear struck me the most. There was a silence. "Well, I can't say he's ok, but you better..." I hung up the phone.  
  
"Give me the keys to your car" I said, putting my hand out in front of Nonoke. "Huh?"  
  
"I know where Mokuba is."  
  
"Where?!"  
  
"Back at school, now give your keys."  
  
"Wait! I'll come with you." I wasn't going to deal with this now. "No." I grabbed the keys out of her hand and walked towards the door. "He's my responsibility now too." I opened the door, there was no time to argue. "Fine, get in the car."  
  
I knocked on the door. That feeling came once more as a old man with a long white beard opened the door. "Oh, you must be Seto. Come in." The old man led me into his janator room.  
  
"The boy has been saying your name for a while now, and for a while I didn't know what it meant. But I think I know now." The old man opened the door. There was a couple of brooms and mops laying against the wall, a computer currently on, and a small couch... with Mokuba asleep on it.  
  
I tried to keep my mouth up from dropping. I slowly walked over to Mokuba and bent down on one of my knees. I could hear Nonoke gasp and begin to cry. I didn't care. Poor Mokuba. He had a black eye, cuts and bruises, and ripped clothes.  
  
It looked as if he had been abducted by a criminal. But this was just school. A bunch of school kids. School kids who did this. "Do you want me to call an ambulance?" the man asked as I slowly grasped Mokuba in my arms and stood up.  
  
He was so... so cold. I held him tight in my arms. "Set...o" Mokuba gasped, not opening his closed eyes. "It's ok Mokuba, I'm here." If he had to suffer, than I must suffer as well.  
  
(A/N: Sorry, skipping again. I'm getting real lazy) The second day, and already Mokuba couldn't go to school. His condition was way too critical, not to mention I wouldn't let him go back to that school ever again.  
  
I turned, I could stare at Mokuba any longer. "Oh, Seto. Do you want me to drive you to school?" Nonoke asked. No, Mokuba needed her more at the moment. I shook my head. "I'll walk."  
  
"But it's raining cats and dogs" I had already left the room. Couldn't she understand. I wasn't the one who needed anything. Mokuba was. I opened the door and swung the backpack over my back.  
  
I walked through the rain, my brown bangs soaked and wet, swished in my face. I didn't care anymore, I just wanted Mokuba to be ok. I stopped in front of the best school I had ever went to. It wasn't going to be the best much longer.  
  
I walked across the street and into the crowded halls. "Hey Seto!" I turned. The 3 girls waving to me as they pushed through everyone else to get to me. "Hey, why did you leave early?" HiKari asked.  
  
God, why did girls have to be so noisy? "I just had to do something" I said, opening my locker and getting my books. "Like what?" HiKari asked. She was getting annoying now. "I just did, ok?" I said, my anger rising.  
  
"Uh, Seto, you seem annoyed, are you" That was it "WOULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!" I yelled right in her face. I took a step back, my angry face disappeared as HiKari stood there cringing in fear with her eyes closed.  
  
What kind of monster was I? "Um... I'm gonna go to class..." HiKari said, slipping away down the hall. "Wait! Kari! You ok?" Makura yelled after her. HiKari had already disappeared.  
  
Fiera and Makura both turned to me and glared. "Ok, we know it was a bit rude for Kari to ask what happened yesterday" Makura started, "But it was another to yell at her, IN HER FACE, when she was asking if you were ok" Fiera finished.  
  
"So why did you have to be such a jerk?" Makura asked, her hands on her hips. I rolled my eyes, and got my usual face on. "You girls know nothing." I said, turning to open my locker. Their mouthes dropped in shock.  
  
"Fine! Then you can get yourself some new friends!" Fiera yelled, not as loud as I did, but still yelled. They both turned and walked down the hall. I smirked. At first, I was proud to have showed them who was boss.  
  
But my smirk soon disappeared when I realized what I had done, and who I had lost. Maybe... maybe I was a little harsh. I better apologize before the guilt really gets to me. Ok, so will Seto have the guts to say sorry to Fiera and the others? Will they accept his apology? WHAT IS TO BE OF MY MOKIE?! Only fate will show Seto the meaning of friends, and friendship. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Friends, Old And New

Chapter 6  
Friends, Old And New  
  
The lunch bell rang, I gulped in fear of what might happen. I opened the door slowly. Man, the lunch room looked so big without Makura, Fiera, and HiKari to find a spot for us to sit in. At the moment, I felt, alone.  
  
I suddenly the spotted the brightness of my 3 friends' hair. I ran over to their table and sat down. They all ignored me as if I wasn't even there. I knew it was harsh, but I just had to apologize.  
  
"Listen, guys. I'm sorry. You the most HiKari, I was a real jerk to you guys." HiKari looked up from her food. "Apology accepted" HiKari said, smiling. Fiera looked as well, "Welcome back" she gave me a high 5.  
  
Makura looked up, her arms still crossed from when I sat down. "Fine. If Kari forgives you..." she smiled, "I forgive you too." I smiled as well. The door soon slammed open. The lunch room fell into silence of shock.  
A couple of teenagers walked in. "Hey Joey, I don't think you should've slammed the door open, that loud..." I got up. "Yu-Yugi?!" Yugi looked up and waved, "Hey Kaiba!" the whole lunch room stared at me.  
  
"Um... care to join me... outside?" I asked Makura, HiKari, and Fiera. I didn't wait for them to answer. I grabbed them by the arms and dragged them out of the lunch room.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" I asked. "Oh! So that's the thanks we get for coming to see you?!" Kita said walking in front of everyone else. "Kita? Good to see you" we punched fist. "You think I would leave you in the hands of a witch for long?"  
  
"Alex?!" HiKari ran over and hugged a teen with short blue hair. She had a mortorcycle helmet, in her other hand. "Hey! My favorite cousins!" she said, hugging HiKari back. "We're your only cousins" Makura said giving Alex a high 5.  
  
"Who's she?" I asked Kita. "Well, this is my friend Alex. I told her about you and Mokuba. And we hunted you down and drove all the way here."  
  
"That's great but... what are they doing here?" I asked pointing to Yugi and the rest of their friends. "Well Kaiba..." Joey started. "We may really hate you" Tristan said. "But we have always considered you a friend." Yugi said with a smiling face.  
  
"By the way" Niomi stepped up. "Where's that mess-of-hair brother of yours?" Nkiomi asked. HiKari, Makura, and Fiera turned to me, "You have a brother?" HiKari asked. "Uh, well, yes."  
  
"How come you didn't tell us?" Makura asked. "I don't..." Oh man! I forgot. "Ok, no time for introductions. Let's just go and get to my place."  
  
"Whao, wait up Seto! What's going on?" Kita asking, holding me back from running out and getting to Mokuba. "Is everything alright?" Yugi asked. "Mokuba's in serious condition guys."  
  
Everyone gasped. "Oh no! He hurt himself already?!" Niomi asked. "Well, not really, it was..."  
  
"No time to explain, let's just go and get to Seto's place!" everyone nodded and followed Alex to her mortocycle.  
  
At hospital  
  
We walked in, the feeling, striking me again and again. I was at war with my feelings and thoughts. We walked up to the front desk. Kita ran ahead to the front. "Is Mokuba Kaiba here?"  
  
The secritary looked through documents and pulled out one that said Mokuba Kaiba on it. "Yes, he's in room 666" 666? Oh why the devil's number?! "Do you have an apointment?" she asked.  
  
"No, but this does!" Kita held up her fist to her face. Yep, Kita was still the same as I had left her in Domino. "Uh, right. Right this way." She got up and lead us to the elevator.  
  
"Now just press 43 and the elevator will lead you through the floor." HiKari pressed 43, and the elevator went up. It was taking a while, and all we're silent at the moment. Until Makura spoke up.  
  
"So why is your brother in the hospital?" Makura asked. I just kept my eyes fixed on the floor ratings, it was going as slow as a elevator would get. I was hoping it would go faster. "It's a long story..." I said, not taking my eyes off the meter.  
  
"Why? We have the time" Yugi said, everyone turned to me. Damn you Yugi! "Well, the kids at his school beat him up, that's all." Makura raised one eyebrow. "If it was just a beat up at school, then why is he here?"  
  
"He was seriously hurt" and in reality, I had no clue ether. "How so?" Makura asked. She wouldn't stop, would she. "Why don't we just leave Seto alone guys, it's hard enough having his little brother in the hospital" HiKari said innocently.  
  
'Thanks HiKari, I owe ya one' I said in my mind, giving a little smile to HiKari. "Well, HiKari's right. I'd practically die if Kari was in the hospital" Makura said putting her arm around HiKari.  
  
"Yeah, me too" Joey said, grabbing Serenity's hand. "Me three" Tea said, Tea attempted to touch Niomi, but Niomi just moved to the other side of the elevator. Tea frowned and the elevator door opened.  
  
The huge group ran down the hall to the outside of the door that was imprinted '666'. Seto gulped, Alex was attempting to open the door, when it opened itself. A doctor walked out, "Hey, what are..." Alex quickly grabbed him and put her hands over his mouth. Kita kicked down the door.  
  
"Move! Move! Move!" she said as she hurried everyone into the room. I stopped, instead of running to Mokuba's side, and ran to the doctor. I took Alex's hands off of the doctor's mouth. "What are you..."  
  
"What's his condition?" I asked the doctor sternly. "Mokuba has a fractured head and has been sent into a coma." I tried to hold back my feelings and my thoughts at the same time. "Where's Nonoke?" I asked.  
  
"The boy's mother." I gritted my teeth, "She's in costudy." My eyes widened, the 2nd day and something had already went wrong? "Why?"  
  
"All I heard is that a eyewitness said she had stricken the boy with a glass bottle." My eyes widened, at that moment I could feel my heart beat, within my anger. But it stopped, no. Mokuba of all people wouldn't be the one to get hurt by Nonoke, or would he?  
  
I grabbed the doctor and flingged him out of Alex's arms. I put my hands on her shoulders. "Don't let anyone in, keep Mokuba safe. There's a criminal on the loose."  
  
"What?" she asked. Everyone turned to me. "But Kaiba..." Serentiy got up from her side of the Mokuba's bed and walked up to me, "Won't you" before she could say another word, and dragged her to me and kissed her.  
  
"Aw!" Kita said, grabbing Bakura and squeezing him. "Can't... breathe..." Bakura gasped. "I'll be fine, I promise."  
  
"I'll go with you" Fiera said, getting up. "Me too" Makura said. "No, this is for me to do. And I would hate it if HiKari had to worry" Just like my brother always did... Fiera smiled, "Ok, well, go get'em."  
  
"Good luck Kaiba" Yugi said. "Don't be a idiot and screw this up, ok?" Makura said, shaking me. I smiled, "I'll be fine."  
  
"Yes, Kaiba, do..." I turned to Serenity, she looked up and smiled. "Come back." Ok, did Nonoke really hurt my baby?! If not, then who did? Whoever they are, I just hope Seto can find out before both Mokuba and Seto's lives are ruined!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. I Found Myself Risking Everything, Just

Chapter 7  
I Found Myself Risking Everything, Just So He Could Live  
  
I could see the shocked face of everyone, suddenly crying was heard. Niomi got up, tears running down her face. This wasn't like Niomi, she was the only one who understood me, the only one who was strong. And yet, she was standing there crying.  
  
I could see the wonder on everyone's face as she walked up to me and grabbed my trenchcoat. "Please Kaiba... please save him... I know you can..." Niomi said through tears. I could feel my trenchcoat getting wet, her feelings unordinarily strong.  
  
"I will" was all I could say, before turning and running to the elevator. I quickly pressed a button and the elevator door opened. I ran in and pushed the floor 1 button.  
It was strange standing there, for even I felt water in my eyes. What was this? Was this part of the strange feeling that I had felt ever since Mokuba had disappeared? Suddenly a drop of it fell down my face. I touched it and looked at the one drop.  
  
It was a tear. I was... crying? But, but, I was strong. Well, I suppose to be, so why was I crying? There was only one thing that could've been the answer as I ran out that elevator door and into the street... Mokuba.  
  
I was running to the Tokyo Capital Court to save Nonoke's ass, yet all I could think about was him. Mokuba. He never seemed to leave my mind. He was all I could think about. His smile, his tears, his laughter and love. I thought of his condition.  
  
Whoever did this would pay dearly. Suddenly, the sound of a motorcycle was heard. I stopped and turned around. Kita drove up to me on her Suzuki. "Kita?" I could only say with my surprise.  
  
"Hey, you didn't think I would let you go alone, did ya?"  
  
"I told you o stay with Mokuba and the others." Kit laughed, "Oh, stop being an idiot and jump on. You know I would never listen to you." A smirk grew on my face and I found my self jumping onto the Suzuki behind her.  
  
"Hang on" she said, putting the motorcycle on fullthrotal and doing a wheely to the court.  
  
She stopped and I jumped off. "Wait up Seto!" she called from behind as I ran into the building. There was no time to wait up, Mokuba's life was on the line, Nonoke's future was on the line, my own self denial was on the line.  
  
I busted into the room. I saw Nonoke sitting at the defendant's desk. I did the only thing I could do. "She's innocent!" Everyone turned to me. I saw the Judge's confused face, the Jury's whispering and chatting, but I didn't care anymore. As long as Nonoke could still stay and Mokuba could still live a normal life.  
  
"And who are you?" the Judge asked. At first, I was insulted they didn't know me. Then I didn't care. "Nonoke didn't hurt Mokuba!" I said. Kita ran up beside me. "What are you doing?" Kita asked.  
  
"I did!" I yelled. Everyone gasped as well as Kita. "But Seto... you didn't..."  
"I know." I said, "But it was the only way to save Nonoke."  
  
"But now you'll have to go to jail." I turned to Kita and grabbed her hands in mine. "I know, but it's worth it if Mokuba won't have to go back to the orphanage without me." Kita, looking at me, as if, I was glowing light.  
  
Nonoke, stood to her feet, shocked. The Jury, whsipering. Me, I walked up to them. "I did it. When Mokuba woke up, I hit him in the head so he would stay alseep and get out of my hair."  
  
"But why?" the Judge asked. I turned to Nonoke, she was still shocked. "Because I'm an angry teenager" I said, smiling at Nonoke at her own thoery about me. "Well, what does the witness have to say about it?"  
  
I turned to the witness. It was Toji! He smirked, "That's right! He did it! He told Nonoke to take the heat until he finally had the guilt to finally admit it. Nonoke would never REALLY hurt Mokuba."  
  
I looked down, nether would I... so why was I saying so? "Well Seto Kaiba, your under arrest for the murder of Kozaburo Kaiba and the intensive injury of Mokuba Kaiba." They grasped both my arms tightly and forced them behind my back.  
  
I looked around. Nonoke in horror, Kita in shock, and Toji in complete vengance. I looked down, I just wished I could see Mokuba's face one last time. The door busted open one more time. Everybody was in sudden silence as a single boy stood in the middle of the room.  
  
A feeling came up. This time of total joy that words couldn't explain it as a boy with raven black hair tied into a ponytail down his back, bandages around his forehead, and dashing violet eyes walked up the aisle of the courtroom.  
  
"MOKUBA!" I said, I broke free of the police officer's grip and ran down the aisle, I scooped Mokuba into my arms and held him close. I looked down, I could barely breathe I was so happy. I saw his smile, his laughter, his tears, and his love as I held him to me. Tears running down my face.  
  
"My boys!" Nonoke said, running out of the defendant chair and over to us. Intsead of taking Mokuba out of my grip, she hug us both, tears running down her face of joy. "But... but... he's suppose to be in a coma" Toji said.  
  
I glared at him, and only held him tighter. Nonoke bent down and kissed Mokuba on the cheek. By now, I didn't care anymore, cause I had finally figured out who she really was. Our new mother.  
  
We all stood there, crying and hugging the most important thing my life as we had left the whole courtroom in shock, until "Seto! Watch out!" I suddenly slammed on the head by a glass, I was then being held in someone arms. A click of a gun was heard.  
  
"Nobody move or Kaiba gets it!" Toji said, his gun pointing in all directions. Instead of Mokuba being terrified by this, he stood there, his arms crossed, and only a glare that he would ever inherite from me.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to say that Toji was the one who had hit me. Not Nonoke or Seto."  
  
"This is an outrage!" the Judge said. The gun was fired. "Shut up!" Toji screamed. "Hey Toji" Toji turned around, I was still in his arms. "You forgot one thing" Kita said, walking over to the front of the courtroom.  
  
"Us" my friends, all of them. Standing there, glaring at Toji. "So you put him down!" Yugi yelled. "Or this'll get ugly!" Joey said. Then it hit me, just as Toji had shot the gun once again to threaten everyone.  
  
By seeing everyone, and all of my friends, it gave me strength, courage. Anmd that's why I always made it through when we got stuck invirtual worlds, or when we went to islands, or when our friend were captured. Cause they were always there to believe in me.  
  
I grabbed Toji arm, and threw him off, causing him to flip over. I stepped on his arm that held the gun. He yelped in pain. I grabbed it out of his hand. "Guess what Toji" he glared at me.  
  
"Game over" instead of me finsihing him off like I usually would, I handed him to the police. "Take him away." There was clapping, tons of it. Everyone ran up to me and hugged me. "You did it Seto! You really did it!" HiKari cried. "Awsome dude!" Trostan yelled.  
  
"Great job Kaiba!" Yugi cheered. "Not bad, tough guy" Mai said. "You were great Kaiba" Serenity said kissing me. "Awsome ending" Duke said. "You go Seto" Fiera said. "I knew you would do it!" Makura said.  
  
And if that wasn't enough to make me feel loved, it was to be finished. I smiled and everyone finally stopped. I turned around was hugged to the ground. I looked down, Mokuba squeezing my body. "You did it big brother! You really did it! You saved me!"  
  
I smiled and got up. "Nah kid, you saved me." Nonoke ran over to me. "Good show Seto, you really made me proud." And I realized now, that was everything I had ever wanted her to be. Proud. This chapter was inspired by the sad defeat of Seto in the battle city finals. How when Seto lost, Mokuba began to cry and all the flashbacks of the past. This was also inspired by the movie "Two Brothers." Sure their tigers, but hey, you can still compare them to Seto and Mokuba. This was also inspired by my sis, Kura. To prove that you can't go to far when it comes to saving the one you love the most. Stay tuned for the next, and final chapter of... Niomi: Just say the Test Of Love already! Kari: This story! Tonia: You're weird. Kari: Thanks buddy -! 


	8. Everything I Wanted From The Start

Chapter 8  
Everything I Wanted From The Start  
  
I smiled, just holding Mokuba close in my arms. Mokuba looked up, his face turned worried as he looked up at my face. "Seto! You're bleeding!" I felt my injury from the glass. Indeed, I was bleeding. Blood trickled down the side of my face.  
  
"Seto! We should get help" Mokuba said grabbing my hand and leaving the safety of my arms. I pulled off from Mokuba's grip. "Nah, it's ok Mokuba. I'm good." I wiped my sleeve across my face, capturing all the blood.  
  
"Are you sure?" Mokuba asked. I nodded. Nonoke stared at us, a warm smile on her face. "Your honor" Nonoke said, turning to the judge. "I think Seto Kaiba here passed my test. He maybe 16, but he sure does act a lot older. More like a 18 year old, don't you think?"  
  
The judge turned to me and eyed me. "Come on your honor, I think he deserves it after everything him and his brother have been through, don't you think?" The judge still eyed me, but smile.  
  
"Yes, I do believe your right Dr. Isuzi." I smiled, and turned to Nonoke. She winked at me as the judge hit his mallet against the desk "I proclaim Seto Kaiba innocent and able to live alone in Domino freely."  
  
"Yay!" Kita said running up and hugging me, "Your gonna come back!" Kita said happily. I smiled once again. "Yeah, it didn't feel right at school without you there to call me Mutt" Joey said. I only grinned, he now glared.  
  
"But..." I turned, Fiera, HiKari, and Makura, all saddened at this. I pushed off Kita and walked over to them. "I have to thank you." HiKari looked almost surprised at this. "For what?" there goes her curiosity again.  
  
"For everything. You guys taught me more then any consoler ever could. And I thank you for that." Makura looked down, "So you really don't wanna stay." I stuffed my hands into my pockets, "Well... Domino is everything I've ever known. And... well, being away just makes me feel alone."  
  
"But..." Fiera began, "Ah, let him go." HiKari said, I turned to her, "At least Toji is gone, right guys?" She grinned. "Good point Kari, well see ya around Seto" Makura said putting her arm around HiKari.  
  
They all turned to walk out of the room. I grabbed Makura's hand, causing them to stop. I knew this was kind of sudden, but it was the only way to thank them. I pulled Makura into a kiss.  
  
When I finished, Makura was stunned, not to mention red. "Um..." was all she could say. "A goodbye present." I turned to Fiera and pulled her into a kiss as well. When I finished, Fiera only grinned. "Yep, I win. I told you guys he was a good kisser."  
  
Makura and HiKari handed Fiera 2 dollars. I only chuckled. I turned to HiKari, she turned red fast as I moved closer, she stopped me. "Um... could you?" HiKari pointed to her head.  
  
I grinned and kissed her on the head. "I'll miss you guys a lot." Makura put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes, "Well duh!" HiKari laughed, putting her hand behind her back.  
  
"Well, time for us to go. We got some bonding time with our cousin, see ya Seto!" Makura called, turning and grabbing HiKari by the arm, "Come on Kari." HiKari turned one last time as she was running, "Bye Seto! I'll miss you!" HiKari said, turning back and running out the door along side her sister.  
  
I turned to Fiera. "So... no fancy goodbyes?" I asked Fiera. Fiera shook her head. "Nah, people come, people go. I just hang wit the Bruder sisters." I frowned, thinking she would forget me amiddiatly as she turned and began to walk away.  
  
She stopped, "Oh yeah," she turned around, "But you were different." She smiled and walked out the door. I turned around, my friends, my brother, and then.  
  
I looked down as I walked over to Nonoke who was crying and saying her goodbyes to Mokuba. She looked up from Mokuba and turned to me. "Well, I guess this is the end for a little adventure, huh?"  
  
I nodded sadly. "I guess so, but Nonoke, I just want you to know" I couldn't believe my own words, "That you are the best mom I've ever had. And I wanted to thank you, for everything that you ever did. You showed me that there are other people out there. People who can love you."  
  
She smiled, new tears flowing over the old. "And you are the best pair of sons I've ever seen in my life. Whoever your mother was, she gave birth to a couple of great kids."  
  
I smiled and looked down at Mokuba. I could see the utter joy and happiness Mokuba felt from those very words. Which only made me happier.  
  
Nonoke finally stopped staring at us and wiped her tears. "Well, you guys better get going. Domino is a long way away." The others looked at each other.  
  
"Da woman's got a point" Joey said. "Well, I guess we better go Kauba" Yugi said. "Have a good one" Nonoke held out her hand to me. I smirked and held her hand, but pulled her towards me, enough to give her a hug.  
  
"I love you... mom" I whispered to Nonoke, letting her go. "Come on Seto! Everyone's already ahead of us!" Mokuba coached, grabbing me by the hand and dragging me off. I turned one last time. Nonoke waving goodbye.  
  
We ran out of the courtroom and over to a bus. "Well, Domino here we come!" Mai announced as the bus started.  
  
I took a deep breath and let everything out. I could finally relax, I was going home. I turned to the window. I saw Alex on her Suzuki Cotana, Makura holding onto her, and HiKari squeezing her sister around the waist with her eyes closed.  
  
I smiled. I turned when some thing leaned on me. Mokuba had already fallen asleep. I guess all the excitement had worn him out. I closed my eyes, imagining my mother and the words that Nonoke had said about us; "Whoever your mother was, she gave birth to a couple of great kids..." the words drifted me off to sleep.  
  
Dear Mom,  
Hey, it's me again. I just HAD to talk to you since we had gotten back from the trip. Tokyo was amazing, and I guess you were right about. It's the greatest place in the world, with the greatest people. Yep, I found a couple of girl while I was there. Kind of like you and Dad. But I'm still stuck on that Wheeler girl. Mokuba recovered from his injury and has more energy than ever. And also when we got home, Mokuba insisted that we check out my cut. That didn't work out so well. You know how I react with doctors. But You should've saw how cute Mokuba was when he asked me. Anyway, Mokuba is calling and he's insisting that I eat with him on the first night back. Well, happy 4th of Juily, I love you!  
With all the love in the world,  
The great Seto Kaiba  
  
Ok, tell me it was cute, tell me it was cute!!!!! Niomi: That was stupid. Kari: I know you are but what am I? Anyway, this was in honor of Juily 4th. Happy Juily 4th!!!!! Oh, and a little song/moral of story. Chrous of "That's The Way It Is" by Celine Dion: When you want it the most  
  
There's no easy way out  
  
When you're ready to go  
  
And your heart's left in doubt  
  
Don't give up on your faith  
  
Love comes to those who believe it  
  
Cause that's the way it is! 


End file.
